Harry Potter and the Whisper
by CelestialMonkey
Summary: Harry Potter story. It's mysterious, full of adventure, comedy, so on. Rated PG13 for later chapters. Have fun!
1. A Teaching Job

A step. And two. She stopped. Turned around quickly. Held out her arm. Spoke two words. He fell to the ground. A lifeless body. The life swiped away. She grinned to herself and blew on the end of her wand as cowboys did to their guns in the old movies. 

"Wonderful, my child." Said a sly, slithering and hissing voice. She grinned.

"Thank you master." She said quietly.

"You are ready. Ready." He said. The man in the chair facing the fireplace laughed sadistically, the girl joining in.

* * * *

Harry Potter yawned and sat up slowly. The Dursleys had moved him back to his room under the stairs after he came home from school after his 7th year. Harry Potter was a wizard who had attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taught by possibly the greatest wizard who ever lived, Albus Dumbledore. His 7th year was his last year at Hogwarts, much do his dismay. _Great. Another day at the Dursleys, _he thought miserably, _At least they let me keep my wand and broomstick and such, this time._ He crawled out of bed right as Mrs. Dursley knocked on his door.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" She shouted, "AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD PRESENT FOR DUDLEY. WAKE UP AND COOK SOME BREAKFAST."

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at the door, secretly thankful that she couldn't see that action, "I'm awake!" He shouted back, _And I'm still being forced to wear Dudley's old clothes. Too bad they won't let me wear stuff from when he was only half of what he is now..._ He thought, smiling to himself as he remembered how much Dudley had grown in the past few years -- more out than up.

Harry slowly pulled on a ratty blue sweatshirt, more than ten sizes too big, and a pair of jeans, about seven sizes too big. He searched madly around for a belt, finally finding one under his mattress (the Dursleys had taken away his bed after he came back from his 5th year of Hogwarts). In the past few years, Harry had grown considerably. His messy hair now hung below his ears. His green eyes still sparkled brilliantly, and possibly shone even brighter as of 6th year, the year he had begun to date Hermione Granger. Hermione had been his friend, along with Ron Weasley, since his 1st year, but a romantic interest hadn't grown until Hermione dumped Viktor Krumm in their 5th year of school. 

"Hello Auntie!" Harry said cheerfully to his Aunt Petunia. He had grown braver since his hooking up with Hermione, and now had no problem speaking to his Muggle guardians, "How's that large son of yours doing?"

"Take that back you miserable excuse for a nephew!" She shouted angrily, pointing a wooden stirring spoon threateningly at Harry. Harry smiled cheekily and began cooking bacon, secretly adding fruit flavorings, Dudley's least favorite flavors.

"Breakfast. . .is served." He said, as Dudley came stomping into the kitchen. Of course, he wasn't really stomping, but each step he took shook the house, and stomping was the word to best describe the walk. Dudley immediately spotted the presents sitting on the table. He was now eighteen years old, but had the IQ of a ten year old.

"Mommy! I've got presents!" He shouted merrily, beginning to count them, "Forty-five. That's better than last year, isn't it? Last year I had Forty-nine!" Mrs. Dursley glanced at Harry as if warning him not to say anything and smiled at her son.

"Yes, Dudley! That's an excellent number of presents! This large one here is from your Mommy!" She said sneering at Harry. He took the hint and waltzed back into his room under the stairs. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and began writing.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

I am very pleased that you wish for me to teach this coming year. I was very saddened to think that this past year was my last year at the great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I enjoyed Hogwarts very much, even my adventures that wounded me and my friends. Sorry if that sounded sadistic. I would very much love to teach, just as long as it's not a partnership in Potions with Snape. I'm sure you understand my reasoning for not wanting to teach with him, my 6th year wasn't exactly pleasant. Hermione and Ron give their best wishes. I hope to hear from you.

Yours truly,

Harry Potter

He paused and sighed, reading over the letter. It was poorly written, but that didn't matter. It got his point across. Harry pulled his owl, Hedwig, out of her cage and attached the letter to her leg, "Take this to Dumbledore, Hedwig." He said as the owl hooted and flew out the secret hole Harry had dug a few years back. 


	2. A Phone Call and Letters

Dumbledore sighed as he read the letter. The letter from a former student, Harry Potter. Harry was one of the best wizards he had the privilege of teaching. Harry was brave, wasn't afraid of putting his neck on the line. Unfortunately, that wasn't always the best thing to be.

__

Dear Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wrote.

__

I'm very pleased to hear your interest in teaching at Hogwarts. Give my regards to Ron and Hermione, they have also been sought after for teaching positions at Hogwarts. I would like you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts next year. I know you have a bit of experience in it, what with all your extra-curricular adventures.

Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that there are several issues affecting the Wizard World today. As you know, Voldemort wasn't defeated, and probably never will be. We will have to battle him forever. I have received word that several of my students and former students have joined ranks with him. I haven't confirmed if they were bribed, forced to, or joined with their own will. I am, of course, too old to go out and face Voldemort himself, although he still is unable to confront me and Hogwarts.

These are the words that I wished I would never have to speak. I am asking you, since you have escaped Voldemort's clutches several times and left him helpless, to keep an eye out and be very, very careful at all costs. He is after you. Still. You are the one that defeated him nearly seventeen years ago. He wants revenge. Your peers are now on his side, I do not know how many, or who. They could be my fellow professors for all I know. Beware, Harry.

On a more cheerful note, I have finally managed to eat an entire bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans without getting an earwax flavored one!

I hope to see you September 1st when the term starts.

Wishing you well,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

Professor Dumbledore smiled meekly to himself. The letter didn't exactly state the message he wished it to, but it was close. For once in his life, Dumbledore was afraid. He didn't know what to do. Would Tom Riddle, or Voldemort as he was more commonly known, finally win?

* * * *

Harry opened the letter carefully and read it quickly. Once finished, he read it again just to be sure it said what he thought it said. The letter from Dumbledore had arrived, and didn't say what he expected it to say. He was thrilled to teach the DADA class at Hogwarts, but wasn't so thrilled to see the rest of the letter. Some of his friends might be out to get him, no one would be happy to read that.

Harry climbed out of his so-called room and rushed to the telephone. He had been given a few privileges over the past years, and the phone was the only one he still had. The Dursleys figured he couldn't call any of the "bad seeds" if he used "normal people" stuff.

"Hello? Hermione? Oh it's great to hear you! How are you, dear?" Harry spoke quickly.

"Hullo Harry!" Hermione gushed, "It's great to hear from you! How's your summer? I'm so great. I miss you, though." She said pouting cutesy-like, Harry could hear.

"My summer is as always, I'm still with the Dursleys. But, Hermione. There's trouble. I've just received a letter from Dumbledore. There are people we know on Voldemort's side, and they're out to get us." He said. He didn't want to say 'me' for fear of sounding self-righteous.

"Yes, I received that letter also. You should be very careful, Harry. I don't want anything to happen to you. Watch out. Try to stay out of wizard-y areas. What class are you teaching?"

"Um. . .Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maybe I'll stay for longer than a year." Harry said jokingly. He was a bit taken aback that Hermione wasn't more worried about the Voldemort thing.

"I'm teaching Potions, with Snape!" Hermione said happily, "Though I'm not too thrilled to be teaching with Snape." She added hurriedly. She continued talking, but Harry didn't hear anymore of the conversation.

* * * *

_Ron - -_

Hermione's gone mad! Yes, I know she's my girlfriend and all, and that I love her dearly. . .but I think she's changed or something! I'm sure you received the letter from Dumbledore about teaching (congrats on that, by the way) and about the Voldemort stuff. Hermione's teaching with SNAPE. Can you believe it? She seemed happy at first, but was quick to add "though I'm not too thrilled to be teaching with Snape." I don't know...Do you think...No. Never mind. Well, keep in touch.

Your pal,

Harry

Harry sat up on his mattress. Could Hermione be. . .Could Hermione actually want to teach with Snape? It couldn't be possible. All those years of torment in Potions class, and she actually accepted the job. Harry shook his head. He attatched the letter to Hedwig's foot and sent her on her way. Ron would be able to convince him that Hermione was still loyal and definitely not a Snape-hugger.

* * * *

"Master. There is trouble." The girl said, standing stiffly in front of the fireplace, facing the back of the chair.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Spoke the slithering, hissing voice.

"The Headmaster knows. And he's warned the boy. Careful measures are being taken." She answered flatly.

"But the boy will still teach, yes?" Spoke the voice again. A harsh voice. Cold, unfriendly.

"Yes. Defense Against the Dark Arts. At Hogwarts." She said. She knew her master already knew this.

"Perfect. Perfect." The voice responded, laughing. 


End file.
